1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for releasably holding a physical object including, but not necessarily limited to, a participant on an amusement ride.
2. Description of the Related Art
The inventor is unaware of any locking apparatus that involves insertion of a serrated rod into an aperture of a directionally biased block.
Traditional tabs for attachment to the clot of a seat belt are, however, well known. The tab generally contains an aperture. When the tab is inserted into a female connector, the tab pushes a spring-biased projection aside until the aperture is aligned with the projection so that the projection is forced into the aperture thereby preventing withdrawal of the tab until the projection is pushed or otherwise withdrawn from the aperture.
Additionally, a movable bar may be placed across the lap or shoulders of a participant on an amusement ride. After the bar has been placed in the position for holding the participant, it is generally hydraulically maintained in that position.
The Locking Apparatus of the present invention utilizes a rod wherein the diameter of the rod varies periodical as one moves along the rod from a first end. It also includes a block having an aperture. The maximum thickness of the rod is less than the minimum diameter of the aperture in the block so that the rod can be inserted into the aperture.
Between the center of the aperture and a first end of the block, the block is rotatably attached to a support structure, and the second end of the block is biased toward the direction from which the rod is intended to be inserted. The biasing of the block reduces the minimum diameter of the aperture as projected perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the rod. The projected minimum diameter of the aperture is then less than the periodic maximum diameter of the rod so that pushing the rod into the aperture tends to decrease the biasing, thereby increasing the minimum projected diameter of the aperture, until the minimum projected diameter of the aperture exceeds the periodic maximum diameter of the rod so that the rod can enter the aperture. Continuing to push the rod enables it to proceed farther into the aperture. As the rod is pushed farther into the aperture, however, the biasing pushes the edge of the aperture into a portion of the rod between periodic maximum diameters. Then attempting to withdraw the rod causes the rod to pull the block and thereby either maintain or increase the biasing, which consequently reduces the projected diameter of the aperture and precludes withdrawal of the rod.
When it is desired to release the rod, any means well known in the art for applying a physical force is used to push against or pull the block to reduce the biasing.
The second end of the rod is available for connection to a restraining device such as the cloth of a seat belt or a bar.
Since the rod can be pushed farther into the block, the block and rod, themselves, provide adjustability and do not require varying the length of a fabric belt, as does a traditional seat belt in order to achieve adjustability.
Preferably, but not necessarily, a sensor detects whether the rod has been inserted into the aperture.